


Here, Kitty

by Exactlywhat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage underestimates someone he shouldn't. Rated for TF cussing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored and wanted to write something short. I was perusing the old TF bunny farm archives a while ago. There are TONS of Perceptor!bunnies back there, and, while not my all-time favorite character, I do like him, so... yeah. :D

Ravage slid like hot oil through the Autobot base, black plating virtually invisible, shrouded in shadows as he was. He wasn't even nervous. No, that had passed long ago. Sneaking in and spying on the Autobots had become routine, now. Sure, he still kept his guard up, but he wasn't _nervous_. No, they rarely spotted him. 

Passing a familiar vent, Ravage paused. This vent looked down into the Autobot laboratories. One could learn a lot, peering out from this particular vent, but one also had to be careful. 

Wheeljack got his reputation for a reason, after all. 

However, Ravage had seen Wheeljack involved in an animated conversation with Jazz not a breem ago in the Rec Room. So no danger of being blown apart accidentally at the moment. 

No, the only mech in the lab was Perceptor. A pacifist. No worries, then. 

Ravage settled down, chin on paws, and watched the scientist work. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Perceptor knew the moment Ravage even thought about pausing at his vent. Slowly, he shifted projects. He moved from working on an energon converter to a small stun grenade. The pieces clicked together easily, and he paused for a moment. 

Now what to do...?

A small smirk on his face, he turned and looked up at the vent. “Here, kitty, kitty, kitty,” he said, voice a high falsetto, the smirk growing into a wide, malicious grin. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Ravage scrambled backwards, the metal of his paws scraping against the air ducts. How had he known? How? The feline was not in the habit of making noise. He was silent! Deadly! 

Yet, with that grin pointed up at him, he felt... scared. Nervous. 

Something clattered up into the air duct, and he moved to scramble back again as the shape registered. Then there was a flash of light, and Ravage fell into darkness. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Perceptor glared at the felinoid shape that had fallen from the vent. 

Slag. 

Now what was he going to do with the body?

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Ravage woke to the sound of whispers and laughter. With a groan, he rolled over and pressed his helm under his paws, pulsing annoyance to his brothers. 

They pulsed confusion back. 

Ravage jolted up as though shocked, hurriedly taking in his surroundings. 

He was in a cage, a... slag, a long ways from the floor, suspended by a thick chain. He was... he was in the Autobot's Rec Room. 

Slag. 

Frag. 

Glitching Primus on a pogo stick!

The feline yowled, and to anyone unfamiliar with cat-speak, even if the words were lost, the intent was clear. 

However, one red and turquoise mech leaning against the wall outside the Rec Room was fluent in cat-speak, and so understood what Ravage screeched. 

“FRAG YOU, PERCEPTOR!”

Perceptor smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bunny: 23. Perceptor: *looks directly at Ravage's hiding place* "Here kitty kitty kitty."


End file.
